falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pretty Pete
Pretty Pete is a male prostitute living and working in Park Lane. A professional, he sells himself on his charm, wit and androgynous good looks, not to mention a well-established reputation for his skills and the quality of his service. This combination has allowed him to not only become the town’s top sex worker, but to live a life of relative luxury. History Pretty Pete was born Peter Puttuwowski on Tony Farm, a small community north-west of the Detroit Wastes, in 2260. Considered attractive from a young age, he quickly grew dissatisfied with what was clearly his intended destiny to farm Tatos for the rest of his life. Instead, he wanted to have a more glamorous lifestyle, a dream fed by a small stash of pre-war memorabilia that he found while clearing land for a new Tato field. At the age of thirteen, Peter ran away from home, hiding out with a trade caravan headed towards Detroit. After he was discovered, he managed to convince the caravan’s owners to let him stay with them, using his natural charm and good looks to help sell his arguments. While the caravan staff were initially dubious, he soon proved his worth by using those same skills to influence other traders and drum up business for the caravan. Soon Pretty Pete (as he became known) was a key part of their operation. However, Pete was not just interested in their success. By the age of seventeen, he had gone into business for himself, working as a prostitute wherever the Caravan stopped. It was a career choice he undertook entirely of his own volition, a means to achieve his dreams of a better life. Again, his combination of good looks and natural charm served him well, allowing him to easily find paying clients and amass a considerable stash of caps for himself. While the Caravan’s operators knew what he was doing, they turned a blind eye as long as he was working for them as his primary job. In 2281 at the age of 21, he arrived in Park Lane with the caravan. Confident of his financial future, he chose to resign from their service and instead settle down in the community to build the lifestyle he had so long dreamed of. Having just enough to buy a room in the Edmund, Pete immediately went to work building up business within the community. Getting a job at the Hole in the Ground, he quickly became popular with the patrons while turning tricks on the side. Again the management turned a blind eye, given how much business he was bringing in (and the fact that he was far from the only sex worker present on any given night). Pete’s success allowed him to move up in the world. Buying one of the better apartments in the Park Lane, he began to amass a collection of pre-war memorabilia and luxury items that gave some satisfaction to his craving of a life of luxury. Pete has continued to support this lifestyle through his work as a prostitute, but has found other ways to supplement his income as well. Off the books, he has become something of an information broker, willing to trade in loose ‘pillow talk’ to a handful of well-paying customers that he can rely on to be discrete. Appearance Pretty Pete definitely lives up to his nickname. He is a somewhat androgynous-looking man in his mid-late 20s, with long fair hair and light brown eyes. Remarkably for somebody born and raised in the wasteland, he keeps himself rather clean and well-groomed. He is free from major blemishes, such as scars, burns or other hazards of living in such a dangerous environment. Pete prefers well-made and preserved pre-war clothes, and tends to wear everything with an open front to show off his bare chest. Personality Pete could be best surmised as being gregarious. He is outgoing, friendly, open and conversational, and enjoys meeting and engaging with people. He likes his clients (and potential clients) to feel relaxed and comfortable, and willing to engage with him. He doesn’t take a hard sell approach, rather letting them come to him; however, he’s also not above subtly pressuring a potential client who seems to be wavering or unsure. Above all else, he ensures that his client is thoroughly satisfied and gets their money’s worth in order to ensure return business. Pete is openly bisexual, and while he does prefer men he has no qualms about who he takes as a client. When not working, Pete enjoys his luxuries. His apartment in Park Lane is well decorated with pre-war furnishings and memorabilia, allowing him to live out a quiet fantasy of a glamorous life in a better time. By supplementing his income as an information broker, he adds an air of danger and mystery to his life that he finds strangely appealing. His one true oddity is his relationship with Kara Stinson, a mercenary who operates out of Park Lane. While she is a semi-regular paying client, the pair of them have an oddly intimate and affectionate relationship. Even though neither of them seems to see the other as a romantic partner, their attachment goes well beyond the professional. Category:Characters Category:Michigan